1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand, more particularly to a foldable stand with rotatable support legs for a camera or microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stand for a camera or microphone generally includes a base, a camera-holding post, and a plurality of support legs. The base generally has an upper base portion defining an axially extending post-receiving chamber, and a lower base portion. The post has a lower post portion telescopically inserted into the post-receiving chamber. The support legs extend downwardly and inclinedly from the lower base portion so as to be disposed on a ground surface when the stand is in use.
One drawback of the aforesaid conventional stand resides in that the support legs are not rotatable relative to the base, thereby limiting the utility range of the conventional stand.
The object of this invention is to provide a stand for a camera or microphone that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the invention, a foldable stand for a camera or microphone includes a cylindrical tube unit, a post, a locking device, a positioning element, and first, second and third support legs. The tube unit has an inner wall surface defining an axially extending post-receiving chamber therein, and an outer wall surface. The post is telescopically inserted into the post-receiving chamber so as to be movable relative to the tube unit in an axial direction, and has an upper post section that extends outwardly from the post-receiving chamber. The locking device is mounted on the tube unit for locking the post relative to the tube unit so as to expose a desired length of the upper post section outwardly from the post-receiving chamber. The positioning element is fixed on the tube unit, and has an inner wall confronting and spaced apart from the outer wall surface of the tube unit to define a gap therebetween. The first, second and third support legs are disposed around the tube unit. Each of the support legs has a lower portion adapted to be disposed on. a ground surface, and an upper portion sleeved on the outer wall surface of the tube unit. The upper portions of the first, second and third support legs are vertically aligned along the length of the tube unit. The upper portion of the third support leg is inserted through the gap, and is sleeved rotatably on the outer wall surface of the tube unit in such a manner that the third support leg is rotatable relative to the tube unit. The lower portion of the third support leg is turned to the positioning element while the upper portion of the third support leg releasably engages the positioning element when the stand is disposed at a position of use. The upper portion of the third support leg disengages from the positioning element while the lower portion of the third support leg is turned away from the positioning element when the stand is disposed at a storage position. A tongue-and-groove device is provided for releasably retaining the upper portion of the third support leg on the positioning element when the stand is disposed at the position of use.